


Rei Ryugazaki, Master of the Semen Mask

by billbert



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward, Cringe, First Time, M/M, Oops, rei cums on nagisa's face while he's asleep, reigisa sleepover, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billbert/pseuds/billbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei makes a big mistake during a sleepover, and his attempts to rectify said mistake end in unmitigated disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rei Ryugazaki, Master of the Semen Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [istoppedcrying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istoppedcrying/gifts).



> this sucks but i just kept on truckin

The ability to lucid dream wasn’t an easy one to obtain. It had taken research, effort, and dedication. But the end result had been worth it. Not only was lucid dreaming useful when wanting to explore dream worlds, but it also came in handy when dreams took a sexual turn. Forcing yourself to wake up in the midst of a wet dream often prevented any sort of… _mess._ However, it also meant that you would wake up in the ‘throes of passion’, so to speak. Rei Ryugazaki had realized this consequence some time ago, but it was still horribly uncomfortable to wake up to.

Although the absence of cum in his boxers was a welcome relief, he knew that he would have to relieve himself quickly and efficiently if he planned on going back to sleep. There was only one obstacle currently standing in his way, and it was an obstacle that seemed to be present at every turn.

Hazuki Nagisa.

Oh, why had Rei thought that sharing a bed with his so-called ‘best friend’ would be a good idea? Nagisa’s small, pale limbs were entwined with his own, effectively pinning him to the bed. There was no way he could escape from beneath the sheets without awakening the messy sleeper beside him. But Rei was persistent. He was a man of great dignity, and he refused to continue squirming uncomfortably in this bed rife with sexual tension.

Slowly, he began to extricate himself from Nagisa’s grasp. Nagisa was more pliant than he’d expected, not seeming to notice. Perhaps he was a deep sleeper. Rei thanked the hypothetical gods, despite being a staunch atheist. They certainly deserved a small round of applause for allowing him to leave the bed silently.

But just as he sat up, fully untangled, he made the mistake of glancing towards Nagisa’s sleeping face. He was so much more adorable like this, sans the oversized mouth and loud volume. His little pink lips were drawn up into a peaceful smile, and Rei couldn’t help but reach down to pat his head. He would’ve loved to consider that little interaction something purely platonic, but there was no denying that Rei harbored some…er, _feelings_ for his unruly bedmate.

But never fear! Rei was the undisputed _master_ of concealing his inner emotions! There was no way that their friendship would ever have to endure the fault line of unrequited love.

Er, not love. _Strong like._

Rei took a few moments to admire the cherubic face before him. Nagisa was always moving around, his face switching between expressions and emotions at the drop of a hat. To finally have him be still and constant for a moment was somewhat bewildering. Rei noticed things that he’d never even paid attention to before. _Beautiful_ things, too. Despite his light coloring, Nagisa’s eyelashes were thick and dark, and they fluttered subtly, presumably due to REM sleep. His hair had grown frizzy in the humid room, and fell in soft curls and waves against the pillow. Rei held his breath.

His erection was not going away, and Nagisa looked beautiful.

Though he tried to resist, it was growing increasingly difficult to refrain from touching himself. Nagisa flinched, making a little confused noise. For a moment, Rei’s heart stopped – but Nagisa had not woken up. Exhaling a sigh of relief, Rei realized that his hand had a will of its own and was now traveling down the crotch of his pyjama pants.

Rei attempted to use his right hand to yank away the debauched left hand that was currently palming his crotch, but it turns out that his right hand was just as depraved, and instead of ceasing the perverse activity, it simply yanked down Rei’s pants to allow his left hand better access.

Rei was horrified.

Before he could even send an angry message to his limbs, his right hand tugged down his briefs, exposing his erection to the night air. It was not a beautiful sight. If Nagisa were to wake up at that moment, he was sure to get more than an eyeful of Rei’s unprofessionally excited penis.

Rei was disgusted to realize that the thought of Nagisa seeing him like this was kind of a turn-on. He swore that he could _feel_ all the blood in his body changing course and heading towards…well, heading _south._ Rei couldn’t remember having ever been this hard before.

His sense of logic was crushed by the overwhelming feelings of arousal, and to his horror, that disgusting left hand of his was stroking his erection with fervor. How revolting! He was such a distasteful excuse for a human being. Here he was, getting off to the sight of his sleeping best friend’s face. But who could blame him? Rei found the situation hard to resist – wouldn’t anyone act this way when confronted with someone so beautiful?

No. No, they wouldn’t. It was just that Rei was a sicko.

The room was full of silence, a thick silence that was only ever penetrated by that disgusting little _shlick-shlick_ sound that Rei’s hand made as it moved up and down his shaft. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, especially now that his imagination had started to take off. He couldn’t help but picture Nagisa’s cute smiling face looking up at him, tiny pink tongue flicking out to lap at the head of his –

_Oh—_

It was all over. Rei shuddered in the afterglow of orgasm, chest heaving as he attempted to catch his breath. His trembling hand relinquished its hold on his softening dick, and it was with great alarm that he realized where exactly his seed had landed.

He wanted to scream, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out was a pathetic little crackle, as if his vocal cords had been cut in two. Nagisa’s once-pure visage was now decorated by a thick, white liquid. Rei had to admit that the semen was _very_ elegantly drizzled – if only it were a nice béarnaise sauce, rather than something so obscene.

There were several options that Rei could foresee. He absolutely could _not_ let Nagisa find out about this raunchy little adventure of his, so he had to somehow clean his best friend's cute face. But…how would he do that without waking him up? Baby wipes? It was quite the predicament.

Rei exited the room hastily, dashing to one of the Hazuki household’s numerous bathrooms. He felt as though he may be violating the family’s privacy as he rummaged through their drawers, but this was obviously for a good cause, so they would have to put up with his meddling ways. It was only after some investigation that Rei found the stash of wipes. There were four packages in total, each bearing a different logo and scent. Rich people could afford to be picky about this sort of thing, Rei supposed.

He couldn’t help but briefly ponder which wipes Nagisa favored. Perhaps his ass smelt of strawberry.

Tentatively picking up the strawberry wipes and tiptoeing back to his friend’s bedroom, Rei allowed his soul to leave his mortal body for a moment. This was just _too_ humiliating.

“Rei-chan-?”

The faint voice sent a shiver down Rei’s spine, and he was greeted by the worst possible scenario as he stood dumbfounded, looking into the room with grief.

“Why-? There’s cum on me-“ Nagisa mumbled sleepily, and from his vantage point in the doorway Rei could see that his fingers were coated with cum. Disgusting. It was just like Nagisa to make an even bigger mess of things. Instinctively, Rei marched inside and closed the door behind him, taking out a wipe and using it to clean off Nagisa’s fingers.

“Rei-chan-“ He whined, dragging out the last syllable until Rei felt as though he might strangle himself.

“Nagisa, I can explain. It was an honest mistake. Just let me clean you up first.” Rei spoke calmly, although anyone could tell that his voice was tense and shaky with guilt. He felt awful. How could he have done this to someone who had done so much for him? How could he have sexually assaulted his best friend like this? His mother had raised him better than this!

“You better explain…” Nagisa murmured, eyes still drowsy. “It’s so gross, it keeps getting in my mouth-“ He practically wailed, taste buds remembering better days. 

Rei gently cleaned him off, feeling pretty terrible. “I’m so sorry-“ He whispered, voice still weak. “I woke up with an-- an erection, I must’ve…must’ve been half-asleep, you looked so beautiful, I couldn’t…I couldn’t help myself. I’m-!!”

Oh, god. Here come the waterworks. Rei silently screamed at his tear ducts, willing them to dry up, but they refused to comply and spurted out even _more_ salty liquid. He felt bad – Nagisa had surely had enough of Rei’s bodily fluids for one night, and yet now the boy had to cope with gross tears falling onto his face like strange rain.

“I’m sorry! I can leave now- I’m sure I’m not welcome here anymore-!” Rei cried, cringing at his sudden surge of bravado. Oh god, he’d just _ejaculated_ on his best friend’s face, and now he was crying on him and wiping the cum away. Humiliating. Utterly humiliating.

He was so wrapped up in his own shame that he didn’t realize the tittering sound coming from beneath him. Hey—was Nagisa _laughing_ at him? _The nerve!_ Here he was, trying his best to apologize, and Nagisa just _laughs at him?_

Rei could not believe this. It was rude beyond belief!

“Nagisa, please- contain yourself for one moment! May I please—“ Rei was begging, but his words were interrupted by a giggle that was slowly growing into a howl. “Nagisa, be quiet, I’m trying to—“ He could not get a word in edgewise. _“Nagisa, your parents will wake up—“_ Nagisa was in hysterics. He was absolutely cracking up, and it was unacceptable!

**“NAGISA. LISTEN TO ME. NOW.”**

Rei suddenly felt awkward. The shrieking laughter had subsided, and now the boy beneath him was merely smirking, lips pressed together as though not laughing was painful.

“Rei-chan—“ He started, giggles bubbling up between syllables. “Rei-chan, you—you are so _gay!_ ” Nagisa squealed, overjoyed at this sudden realization which should’ve been _glaringly obvious._

“Were you not _aware_ of that?” Rei yelped in irritation, eyebrows knitted together in an expression that really couldn’t be taken seriously, least of all by Nagisa.

“Oh man- _oh man_ \- this is _classic!_ You’re _gay!_ Oh man—I’m gonna—Rei, you’re _killing_ me!” The little brat whooped, kicking his feet in sheer glee. Rei did not find the situation funny.

Nagisa propped himself up on his elbows, magenta eyes watery from all the sniggering. “Rei-chan, I’m still gonna be your friend. You know that, right?” He grinned. “I mean, it’s kind of a compliment, actually. It’s totally nasty, sure, but…y’know, you _did_ just call me beautiful. And that’s pretty high praise, coming from you!”

Rei was awestruck. His eyes couldn’t seem to get enough of Nagisa’s face, darting around to focus on its different features. The object of his affections seemed to take notice of this, judging by the way he chuckled.

“Rei, do you like me?”

It was a question that made Rei’s mind crash for a moment. He had to reboot the system and reload his desktop and reopen all his previous tabs before he was able to formulate an adequate response. He didn’t even have to question whether or not he liked Nagisa. Of _course_ he liked Nagisa. He didn’t want to, and at times this fact drove him crazy. He liked Nagisa _far_ more than he should.

“Yes. I like you a lot. But just as a friend.”

“Just as a friend? Rei-chan, you literally _just_ told me you were gay, and I woke up with your _cum_ all over my face. Don’t you think you might like me a _little_ more than that?”

The way Nagisa spoke was cheeky and arrogant, and it made Rei want to argue against him, but…he _was_ right. And really, there was no way Rei could hide it, not after tonight’s events. He may as well put their friendship on the line and come clean.

But before he could make his declaration of love, Nagisa interrupted him. Of-fucking-course.

“Kiss me.”

It was not a question, it was a demand. And Nagisa’s eyebrows were furrowed together in a way that meant business. _Oh god,_ Rei thought. _He’s serious._ But hadn’t Rei been waiting for this opportunity? He’d planned it out over and over in his head, and he’d tried _so_ many times to put it into practice, but it never quite worked out. However, now that he had the opportunity, he was frozen. He tried lowering his head to get a better angle of attack, but he was shaking far too much to actually go through with this.

Always impatient, Nagisa huffed and yanked him down, sloppily pressing their lips together. It was messy and undignified and _definitely_ not what Rei had wanted his first kiss to be like. But it hit him that he was actually _kissing Nagisa –_ and his lips were very soft and tasted vaguely of cake. It grew to be pleasant once Rei had managed to get his drooling under control. Nagisa seemed to concur, judging by the way that his tongue prodded politely against Rei’s bottom lip.

Wait – did he want to _make out?_ Rei was unsure of the mechanics of such maneuvers, and he reacted poorly, all teeth and saliva. Nagisa drew back, hands on Rei’s shoulders in order to nudge him away.

“Rei-“ He tittered. “Rei, you’re the worst kisser _ever-_ “

Nagisa did not look disappointed. Rather, he looked absolutely _delighted_ by Rei’s shortcomings. It was as though Rei’s lack of prowess in regards to kissing was the most wonderful thing of all time.

“I’m sorry-?”

“No, it’s so cute- god, you don’t even _know_ how cute you are-“ He smiled. It was a wide smile, one that made his cheeks dimple. It was quite possibly the loveliest thing that Rei had ever seen. “Rei, I totally love you-“ He laughed, leaning up and kissing him again, despite how awful Rei seemed to be at it.

His head spun – Nagisa loved him, and was kissing him. He tensed up, terrified of biting Nagisa’s tongue or drooling into his mouth on accident. “Relax-“ Nagisa whispered into the kiss, his breath still smelling of toothpaste. “Seriously, don’t worry-“

Rei tried his best to obey the other, letting Nagisa take the lead. The more pliant Rei allowed himself to become, the better the kiss seemed to get. Rei didn’t know where Nagisa had learned to kiss like this, but he decided to believe that he was just naturally good at it. Any other thought would’ve made him jealous, after all.

Nagisa briefly pushed Rei away, sitting up and changing position. Rei opened his mouth to protest when he realized that Nagisa was clambering up onto his lap, but this unformed argument was silenced by those soft lips. Rei trembled when he felt Nagisa’s petite legs wrap themselves around his waist, and he somehow couldn’t find a place to put his hands.

It didn’t seem to matter, because Nagisa was eager to help. Rei made a muffled sound of shock when his hands were pulled forward, and his eyes flew open when his wrists were released – _Nagisa had just placed Rei’s hands on his ass._ Rei was half-aroused and half-terrified. What was he supposed to do about this? Nagisa expected the kiss to continue, Rei knew that much, but what on _earth_ did he want Rei to do with his hands?

It was foreign territory. Rei did not know what to do with a butt.

He grabbed at it clumsily, surprised at the way the flesh yielded to his touch. He hadn’t expected Nagisa to be this… _soft_? Was that the word? He wasn’t sure.

Rei continued his experimental groping as the kiss progressed, his mouth growing used to the movements. Rei didn’t know if Nagisa was actually trying to tease him or if it was just a reflex, but the way in which he rolled his hips against Rei’s was probably going to cause a bit of a _problem._

Rei cut the kiss short and pulled his head backwards, away from Nagisa and his addictive lips, and toppled over, bringing him down with him.

“What the fuck, Rei-?” Nagisa chortled, brushing his hair out of his face and looking one hundred percent entertained. “You okay? Is this…like, too much for you?”

“This is fine.”

“Are you sure? Why’d you pull away?”

“I needed air.”

“Breathe through your nose!”

“I need you to not sit on my lap.”

“Am I heavy?”

“You are making my _hoo-hoo-hee-hee_ react rather embarrassingly.”

“What-“ Nagisa stopped himself, and Rei could see the cogs spinning in his head. “What--!” He chirped, the ‘what’ becoming less of a question and more of an exclamation. “Rei—do you call your penis a _hoo-hoo-hee-hee?_ ”

Rei could feel his cheeks heat up. Nagisa was probably finding all of this embarrassing and a turn-off. Tilting his head to the side, he briefly went to his happy place wherein he was a sex god capable of making Nagisa see stars. Said happy place disappeared from view when Rei felt a pleasant pressure on his _‘hoo-hoo-hee-hee-‘._

Nagisa was grinning mischievously, seemingly taking pride in the way he could make Rei fall apart. Really, it wasn’t a sexual grin at all. It was the exact same grin he’d had when he’d assaulted Rei with silly string last week. It was a face that looked a little out of place in the situation, but Rei found it endearing.

At least he _thought_ it was endearing until Nagisa began _grinding_ on him. Full-on, debauched, borderline-pornographic grinding. Rei let out an undignified yelp of protest, but Nagisa didn’t seem as though he wanted to stop. He snickered as he rested his hands on Rei’s chest, still rolling his hips like a stripper. Rei wanted to die slightly.

“Nagisa, please-“

Nagisa only hummed in acknowledgement, hell-bent on using his hips to get rid of Rei’s diminishing sense of dignity. He shut his eyes, mouth parted in a cute little ‘O’ shape. Then began the moans. They were loud and overly-dramatic, yet Rei could not help but be aroused by them – his breaths were ragged and he thought that he might actually be ascending to the heaven he did not believe in.

That is, until Nagisa doubled over, laughing.

“Rei-chan--!! Oh god, you— _you should’ve seen your face!_ Oh man, Rei— _Rei_ , you’re so funny, I’m—I can’t _handle_ it—“ He spluttered, collapsing against Rei’s chest. “And you’re so _hard!_ I’m—Rei, you didn’t actually think that was _hot_ , did you? Oh fuck—Rei, you’re amazing- you’re just _amazing!_ ”

“How could I _not_ find that arousing? The boy I like is _straddling_ me and acting like a _pornstar_.” Rei huffed, slightly fed up with Nagisa’s sense of humor.

“I’m sorry—I’m sorry—I just can’t help messing with you! You’re so _cute_ -“ Nagisa chuckled, planting tiny kisses along Rei’s neck. “I mean, we can do something like that for real whenever you want to. I don’t mind!”

A little taken aback by the affection and the extremely suggestive question, Rei made an odd gurgling noise when he tried to speak. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Indeed!” He blurted awkwardly.

Fuck. He had no idea how to handle himself. He didn’t know where to put his hands. His boner throbbed painfully, straining under the weight of Nagisa’s body. For a second, he thought that he might throw up.

“Indeed, huh?” Nagisa smiled, nuzzling his head into the crook of Rei’s neck rather annoyingly. “Indee--d!” He grinned, stretching out the last syllable mockingly. “What do you want me to do, hm? I can use my hand. Or my mouth. I dunno if I wanna use my ass, though. I mean…I’ve never done this stuff before.”

The sudden influx of explicit language made Rei’s throat seize up. Nagisa was offering to _service_ him, and he was even giving him _options_! This was not reality. Rei thought back to the day he’d watched _Inception._ It had been a dream within a dream, and he’d never truly woken up. He was just lucid dreaming right now! How cool!

“M-mouth.” Rei mumbled, trying his best to put a confident smirk on his face. He no longer had anything to be afraid of! His actions held zero consequences! This was nothing but a dream!

He laughed out loud, tipping his head back and shutting his eyes in triumph.

“Yowza.” Nagisa mumbled, scooching himself down between Rei’s legs.

“Yowza, indeed! I love you, Nagisa!” Rei declared, feeling utterly fearless. Nagisa raised an eyebrow, gritting his teeth subtly as he began to tug at the hem of Rei’s pyjama pants.

“You seem kinda…excited.”

“Of course I am! You are about to administer a blowjob upon me!”

“…Sure am.”

“I am sure the sensation will be like nothing I’ve ever felt before!”

Nagisa flared his nostrils and pursed his lips as if trying his best not to cringe, his fingers now working on yanking off Rei’s briefs, which were a startling shade of purple.

“Calm down, alright? Just relax. I’ll make it feel good – you don’t have to worry about anything.” Nagisa insisted, finally freeing the _hoo-hoo-hee-hee_ from its state of captivity. “Just…shut up a little bit. I think you’re getting overexcited.” He smiled, still a little weirded out.

“Me? Overexcited? Why, my precious Nagisa, I am the _image_ of serenity!” Rei blurted.

“Whatever you say, champ.”

Rei began to wonder if this was indeed a dream, seeing as Nagisa wasn’t acting as adoring and enthusiastic as he usually did within Rei’s dreamworld. This doubt made him shiver a little with worry. God, he’d totally made a fool of himself! This was a dream, this _had_ to be a dream, this—

But then there were no more thoughts, only sensations. Rei’s pubescent mind was quickly overwhelmed by the feeling of that soft, pink tongue lapping awkwardly at his dick. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view of what was taking place.

“Sorry- I’m not great at this-!” Nagisa laughed, his hand wrapped around the base of Rei’s shaft. He pumped it up and down experimentally, giving Rei an apologetic look. It was, frankly, pretty cute.

“No- no—everything you’re doing, it- it feels great-“ Rei managed to splutter. He threaded his fingers through Nagisa’s blond curls, watching him closely. He was honestly slightly worried that he might cum right then and there, thereby coating his maybe-boyfriend in yet another semen mask. Fortunately, he was able to suppress the urge.

Nagisa dipped his head down, taking the head of Rei’s cock into his mouth, eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. Rei stroked his hair encouragingly, wondering how he was able to do it without laughing or gagging. His vision blurred slightly as Nagisa managed to take it down to the base, and he couldn’t help but let out a staccato moan. It was really an embarrassing sound, high-pitched and vulnerable. He felt Nagisa’s lips quiver around him, and he was glad that the boy couldn’t laugh right now.

He felt those lips slide back up his shaft, before moving back down. Nagisa had his eyes screwed shut, despite Rei’s desire for eye contact. He was unable to voice this desire, however, due to the fact that every sound he made was choked with pleasure. His grip on the blond hair tightened, and though he didn’t mean to be rough, he soon found himself yanking Nagisa back and forcing him down again.

Nagisa made a noise of irritation and shot Rei a look of annoyance, but it was already too late to stop – Rei held his head down as he reached climax, and though he was overcome by the bliss of orgasm, he could hear Nagisa’s noisy, muffled complaints.

Moments later, Nagisa frowned, drawing back from Rei. Cum dripped from the sides of his mouth and he looked highly displeased. Rei could see him struggling to swallow, and he could see him sigh in exasperation, their roles momentarily swapped. It wasn’t long, however, before he started to laugh again.

“What the fuck was _that_ -? I was— _fuck,_ Rei, I was trying to do some deep-throating thing and _then_ , oh _man_ , and then you just got _way_ too into it! God, what am I gonna _do_ with you? You’re totally hopeless with this sorta thing!” He laughed, falling back onto the mattress and staring up at the ceiling.

“I am _SO_ sorry, I am legitimately sorry, I did _not_ mean to ejaculate into your mouth, nor did I mean to get rough with you! I am a _terrible_ bedfellow and a _terrible_ choice for a boyfriend and the _worst_ thing to happen to—“

“Rei-chan, knock it off. Don’t you wanna sleep now?”

“I just need your _forgiveness_!”

“Rei…look, I love you. That was probably the funniest thing _ever_ , and I’m just happy that…well, that I could _do_ that. I’ve thought about it a lot. Did it feel good?”

“Great. It felt great.”

“Then shut up and _sleep_ , okay?” Nagisa grinned, leaning forward and pulling Rei up to lie beside him. “This _was_ supposed to be a sleepover, after all.”

“Right.”

Despite the multiple orgasms, Rei was jittery and unable to sleep. But he managed to calm down when he realized that he and Nagisa were probably _dating_.

They _had_ to be dating, right?

_Definitely._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think im dead


End file.
